


That one time Bucky just couldn't help himself.

by TheGhostOfYou



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfYou/pseuds/TheGhostOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a little shit, Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Bucky just couldn't help himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my dear, dear friend. And Stucky soul sister. Mwah!

Steve's been explaining the plan for over an hour now, mapping out every little detail so everything gets done just right. There's that sparkle in his eyes as he does so.

The team is listening intently, nodding at the appropriate times. Almost everyone on the time, that is. Bucky hasn't listened to a word of it.  He's too busy watching the Captain's mouth.  _Those soft pink lips, all wet and glistening.. How they felt around him._ He's far off in his little dream land, when he hears someone sat his name. 

"Huh?" Bucky looks up at Steve, who's lips are now stretched in a subtle little smirk. Damn him. Two can play at this game.

"Are you okay with your role in this?" The Captain is looking down at the map again, but fuck, because he's wetting his upper lip, out of habit most probably. But it makes Bucky shiver in delight, and he simply hums his approval. 

Steve's gone back to speaking, voice powerful and full of enthusiasm. His best friend however, was far beyond gone at this point. He's hard against his thigh, and call him a little shit but he's not okay with being the only one. He waits awhile, letting Steve get really into what he's saying, before placing his hand on the blonde's thigh. 

But damn, Steve's good because he doesn't seem to falter. Well, Bucky obviously had a back up plan. He uses the pad of his thumb to trace circles onto the taut muscle. They start out small, barely the size of a nickle, but they're growing. Pretty soon they expand enough for Bucky's nuckle to bump against something solid.  _Bingo._

By now Steve's breathing has gotten heavier, and God bless America, because the rest of them can't see what's going on. But Bucky's a sly little fuck. Because just when the Captain thinks it's over, a hand is gripping his dick. He makes a sound this time, and fuck, because everyone noticed that. Especially the smug soldier who's had it is.

"You alright there, Cap?" Gabe asks, thankfully oblivious.

"Just perfect." Steve murmurs, that smile returning. The one that could fucking warm the heart of Schmidt himself. He throws himself back into the plan, thankful that Bucky's only cupping him, anything more and it would be a give away for sure. But, fuck, because he wants more. "So guys, that's that. You can all check out the sight." He's still grinning, but his brows are furrowed. Bucky thinks he looks mighty adorable like that.

The two friends wait until the others clear the area, moving on to their assigned sections in the woods. Steve waits, until he's certain their alone before gripping Bucky's collar. "What the hell, Buck?" He's not really mad, no. Just frustrated.. "You could have had us caught. Or even worse.. I could've soiled the uniform. Dammit, Babe.. You have to learn to w-"

Bucky cuts him short by grabbing one of the Captain's large hands, shoving it down to cup his cock. And Steve's eyes widen as feels the brunettes erected muscle. Bucky looks needy as hell, and it goes straight to the Captain's dick. 

"You're just aching for it aren't you, Buck?" He smirks to himself, gliding his thumb along the thick shaft in his hand. Bucky's hips stutter forward, and that smug expression of his is now all gone. Steve starts slow, his other hand going for the buttons on his friends slacks. 

Bucky didn't sit there hard for nearly an hour for just a fucking handjob. So he climbs forward, right into the Captain's lap. He mouths across the blonde's neck, pausing against his ear to purr. "Fuck me, Stevie.." After that, he simply sizes Steve's mouth in one of those heated kisses. 

Steve kisses him back without hesitation, somehow managing to keep their lips together as they maneuver onto unsteady feet and further into the forest, letting the trees shield them from sight. And God bless Captain America, because he has their clothes scattered around the mossy ground in record timing. 

They finally break away for air, Steve panting hard against the curvature of Bucky's throat. He's about to ask something, when the brunette shoves a travel sized lotion into his hand. And Steve's rolls his eyes, because leave it to James Barnes to always be prepared.

He shoves Bucky against the tree, his chest pressed against the smaller man's back. "Fuck, Bucky, you don't know how much I've wanted this since your little stunt back there.." He coats one of his fingers generously, teasing the puckered little hole. "'M gonna fuck you so hard.." Bucky pushes against his hand, fucking whining in hopes of speeding this up.

"Look at you, Captain America.. Pretending to be all chivalrous out there.." Bucky's fucking smug again, so Steve pushes the finger into the welcoming heat, relishing in the way Bucky whimpers. "Y-You're really just a dirty little boy.  _My dirty little boy.."_ And Steve wants to laugh, because really what part of him was little?

He's got two fingers inside Bucky, who's fucking back against him in a way that Steve thinks he could come just from that. "Please, Steve, ah, fuck.." Bucky moans in this obscene fashion, because there's a third fucking finger and all he wants is the Captain's cock. "Fuck me, b-baby, c'mon.. Need it.." 

Steve just smirks, scissoring his fingers around ubtil he's certain Bucky's all stretched out and ready for him. And when the brunette babbles something along the lines of wanting to be fucked into next week, he stops. He pulls his fingers away, much to Bucky's disapproval. But what does that matter when he's being spun around, and hoisted up so he can wrap his legs around the Captain's waist. 

Steve's slicking himself up, while he trails kisses down Bucky's shoulder, teeth scraping against the muscled flesh. The leaner of the pair is keening, resting his hands against the nape of Steve's neck, and that's all the fucking invitation he needs, because he slides smoothly into Bucky.

Bucky's absolutely ecstatic at this, throwing his head bank with another one of his whimpers. "'M ready, Steve.. Just.. Move, dammit.  _Fuck me."_  

Steve doesn't need to be told twice, because he thrusts right into the tight heat, his lips crashing down against Bucky's. Who at this point is seeing stars, because holy shit, Steve's found that fucking spot.

"So tight for me, Buck.. So fucking good for me. Fuck. Baby, fuck.." Steve's so sure he's gonna go off early, specially with the way the brunette is clenching around him. So he speeds up Bucky's release as well. Steve's got his fingers wrapped around the others cock, which is currently boucing between them. 

" _Harder, baby.. Faster. Yes! Fuck, Steve, Yesyesyes."_ Bucky's thrilled when Steve meets every one of his requests, fucking into him like he's got a race to finish. And Bucky doesn't care that they're being loud enough for anyone to hear, or that the tree bark is scraping against his back. Because he's wanted this so bad. "Gonna.. Steve, so close.. Steve.. Steve!"

It hits like a ton of bricks when he comes, all warm and thick across Steve's hands and his own chest. He's floating on his very own cloud nine, chest rising rapidly as he tries to breathe. But fuck air, because Steve's coming too, with a shout of Bucky's name, filling him up until the Captain's dry. Bucky's so full, full of Steve and he feels all warm and safe, and at home. Fuck him, he's such a sap.

Steve's the first to regain his breathing of course, cradling Bucky's face in gentle hands, smiling adoringly at him. "Love you, Jerk." 

"Love you too, Punk." Bucky smirks kind of breathlessly, leaning down to kiss Steve. 

And Steve's reply has them both laughing, against each others lips. "You're still in a lot of trouble, Buck."

  


  



End file.
